


Window Shopping

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Another square of my gomens bingo - window shopping
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Window Shopping

Owning a shop in London has many perks. The footfall is usually high, with customers who are willing to pay such high prices – though Aziraphale isn’t entirely sure if that’s a positive or negative factor.

It does, however, make having privacy something of a challenge. More often than not, customers will peer through the windows, unwittingly seeing a romantic moment between Aziraphale and Crowley. It’s rarely anything more than kissing, they have Crowley’s flat or the flat upstairs for anything more.

That’s going to change today though. Crowley’s going into heat, he can feel the effects already. Thankfully, the humans don’t know what it means to be in heat. For Crowley, it’s…

He can’t find the words. He loves the highs that he gets to, the way that Aziraphale makes him feel. But he hates it too, he hates how needy he becomes, how reliant on Aziraphale he is.

As he walks into the bookshop, he sees the way Aziraphale tenses for a moment, before he straightens out.

“Oh, my dear, my love. Are you okay?” He asks, looking over to Crowley. The demon’s eyes are wide and frantic beneath the sunglasses, his hair is tousled from where he has dragged his hands through it. There’s a thin layer of sweat covering his skin too, Aziraphale bites his lip. Crowley falls into his arms, and the kisses are frantic.

“Angel please” Crowley whimpers. Aziraphale can feel the bulge in his pants already, they’ve barely touched. _They don’t need to. He’s in heat._ With a snap of his fingers, the door to the bookshop is locked. Aziraphale pushes Crowley against the counter, a slight smirk on his face as he leans up to kiss Crowley.

Crowley’s responsive, his body pushing against Aziraphale as the kiss deepens and deepens. Hands meet clothing, the fabric is tossed aside until Crowley is naked and Aziraphale is heading that way too.

Aziraphale chuckles slightly, trailing his hand down Crowley’s chest.

“My dear, it’s been so long” Aziraphale murmurs. Crowley whimpers and nods, his legs parting as he shifts up onto the counter. Aziraphale kisses Crowley, while unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt. Aziraphale reaches into the top drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom, though the latter is rarely required.

“Ngk” Crowley’s groan is low and loud. Aziraphale chuckles slightly, kissing Crowley’s forehead. Aziraphale smiles into the kiss, trailing his hand down to Crowley’s thigh.

“You’re such a good boy for me” Aziraphale murmurs. The flush that covers Crowley spurs Aziraphale to continue, though the tube of lube finds its way into his hand as he lists off various compliments for the demon. Aziraphale smiles and kisses him again and again, watching as Crowley takes Aziraphale’s hand, leading him to where Crowley wants, and needs, him.

“You’re such a good boy, I love you so dearly” Aziraphale murmurs, using a minor miracle to prepare Crowley. Crowley moans lowly as he spreads his legs, watching as Aziraphale lines himself up. Pushing forward, Aziraphale rests his head atop Crowley’s shoulder as he lets out a low whimper.

Aziraphale quickly builds a rhythm, with Crowley’s head falling back against the counter, his moans getting louder and louder.

“Alpha” The word tumbles from his mouth over and over, as he scratches his hands over Aziraphale’s shoulders, leaving red welts over porcelain skin. Crowley can feel the eyes of someone on them, but he doesn’t have the brain capacity to make an action on it, instead, he can only spread his legs wider and encourage Aziraphale.

* * *

“Oh, Doris! This shop may have the book you’ve been looking for” A gentleman says as he walks down the street with his wife. _A.Z. Fell & Co. _She jiggles the doorknob, surprised to find the door locked during the opening hours for the shop.

“I shall just peer through…” She trails off. She peers through the window, looking into the almost dark bookshop. She frowns slightly, squinting until she can make out clearly what it is that she’s seeing. She lets out a gasp and falls to the floor, but Aziraphale and Crowley don’t notice.

“Fuck, angel” Crowley moans lowly, his hips jerking up to meet Aziraphale. His wings are manifesting behind him, he can feel it. He’s not sure that he can stop it either.

There’s a slight clattering outside, prompting Aziraphale to flick his eyes upwards, though he can see nothing amiss, and he doesn’t let it falter his rhythm. Crowley moans lowly, arching his back to an angle that’s entirely non-human, and then he’s coming with a groan and a curse.

Aziraphale smiles slightly, trailing his hand over Crowley’s chest as he works himself to completion. Crowley’s chest heaves as Aziraphale somehow manages to have the sense to pull out and clean up.

“Angel, fuck” Crowley’s speechless. Aziraphale chuckles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Crowley’s chest.

“Come, my love. Let us head upstairs” Aziraphale murmurs. He holds his hand out for Crowley, and a moment later, they’re heading up to the flat above the bookshop.

“Angel, you know that someone saw us, right?” Crowley comments as he follows Aziraphale into the bedroom.

“Oh, did they? Well, I suppose that’s what they get for window shopping” Aziraphale chuckles. Before Crowley can respond, he’s being laid on the bed and Aziraphale is kissing him deeply, in an entirely un-angelic way that has Crowley whimpering and his hips jerking upwards.


End file.
